icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Sault Ste. Marie Greyhounds
(NOHA Jr. A) 1972 (OHA) | arena = GFL Memorial Gardens | colours = Red, white, silver and black | coach = Drew Bannister | GM = Kyle Raftis | affiliates = Soo Thunderbirds | website = www.soogreyhounds.com }} The Sault Ste. Marie Greyhounds (aka Soo Greyhounds) are a major junior ice hockey team in the Ontario Hockey League. The Greyhounds play home games at the GFL Memorial Gardens which was previously known as the Steelback Centre (2006-2008) and Essar Centre (2008-2018). The team previously played in the Sault Memorial Gardens which closed upon the opening of the new arena. The present team was founded in 1962 as a team in the Northern Ontario Hockey Association. The Greyhounds name has been used by several ice hockey teams based in Sault Ste. Marie, Ontario since 1919. The previous teams in town also played at the Gouin Street Arena and the Wrigley's Arena at Sault. Early years Original Senior Team The first Greyhounds team formed in 1919, playing in the now defunct Upper-Peninsula League. The team's coach was George MacNamara. He suggested the team be called the Greyhounds since, "a greyhound is much faster than a wolf." That reference was to the already established rival club, the Sudbury Wolves. A couple seasons later, the Greyhounds switched to the Northern Ontario Hockey Association Senior "A" division. The team won the Senior A championship in 1921, 1923, 1924 and 1925. The 1924 Greyhounds also won the Allan Cup, the only team from Sault Ste. Marie to do so. Year By Year Original Junior Team The senior Greyhounds folded in 1927, and were replaced the following season by a junior team of the same name, competing in the Northern Ontario Junior Hockey League. The juniors won the league championship four consecutive years from 1928 to 1931, and another Sault Ste. Marie team won a fifth title in 1942 at the Junior B level. Junior hockey in Sault Ste. Marie came to an abrupt end in 1945 when the Gouin Street Arena was commandeered as a military barracks. The arena would later be destroyed by fire on July 3, 1965.https://www.sootoday.com/columns/remember-this/remember-this-the-gouin-street-arena-428793 Year By Year Notes: '' #For the 1930-31 season the Greyhounds along with the Chapleau Huskies were required to play each other in a semifinal series due to residency issues and the use of false birth certificates. #For the 1933-34 season the Greyhounds won the Southern Section but were suspended for the use of overage players #1937-38 Team may not have been the Greyhounds as the team was not identified by a nickname and for 1939-40 at team called the Sault Ste Marie Legion participated in the Northern Ontario Junior Playoffs. Second Senior Team The senior Greyhounds team was revived in 1948. The new team played out of a temporary home at Pullar Stadium until the Memorial Gardens opened in 1949. The senior Greyhounds won the NOHA championship four times in 1950, 1951, 1952 and 1955. This team folded, along with the league after the 1958–59 season. The name was briefly revived in the United States Hockey League (1961-1979) when the Sault Ste. Marie Canadians were renamed the Greyhounds for the 1972-73 season. They would fold after the 1972-73 season. Year By Year ''Notes: '' ''The 1950-51 team won a semifinal series but had the series thrown out due to residency requirements and won a sudden-death game to win the series, numbers in parenthesis represent the totals with the seven games thrown out. The 1954-55 team won a semifinal playoff series in the Northern Ontario playoffs in a sudden death period after the series was tied 3 games each with one tie. Modern era The current Greyhounds Junior A franchise was founded in 1962 as a member of the Northern Ontario Junior Hockey League. The team's founders were Angelo Bumbacco, Lloyd Prokop, Phil Suraci, Pat Esposito and Dr. Bill Kelly. The Greyhounds played for ten seasons in the NOJHL. They were extremely successful, never having a losing season, and winning the league championship three times. In 1972, the Greyhounds entered the Ontario Hockey Association as a Major Junior A expansion team. The original directors were joined by Frank Caputo and Frank Sarlo. Wayne Gretzky, 1977–78 In 1977, the Sault Ste.Marie Greyhounds picked a 16 year old Wayne Gretzky, with the third pick in the Ontario Midget Draft. Gretzky requested to wear # 9 for his idol Gordie Howe, but that number was already taken by linemate Brian Gualazzi. Gretzky then chose # 19 instead. After a few games, coach Muzz MacPherson suggested wearing two nines would be better than one. From that season on, Gretzky has always worn the legendary # 99. In 63 games that year, he set the Greyhounds all-time record, scoring 70 goals and had 112 assists for a total of 182 points. Gretzky would have won the scoring title, except for a 192 point season by Bobby Smith. Gretzky was awarded the Emms Family Award as the rookie of the year, and the William Hanley Trophy as most gentlemanly player. Memorial Cup, 1985 After winning the OHL championship, the Greyhounds travelled to Shawinigan, Quebec to compete in the Memorial Cup tournament, for the national junior hockey title. The Greyhounds played against the host team Shawinigan Cataractes, the QMJHL champion Verdun Junior Canadiens, and the WHL champion Prince Albert Raiders. The Greyhounds were led by future NHLers, Jeff Beukeboom, Chris Felix, Derek King, Wayne Presley, Bob Probert and Rob Zettler. Leading scorers in the regular season were Wayne Groulx, Graeme Bonar and Sault Ste. Marie native Mike Oliverio. The Greyhounds won the first game on May 11 in Shawinigan versus the home team, by a score 4-3, in front of 3,276 fans. Televising games from the Aréna Jacques Plante in Shawinigan proved difficult due to roof support pillars around the ice surface. After two games in Shawinigan, the remainder of the tournament was played in the Centre Marcel Dionne in Drummondville, Quebec. The Greyhounds won their first game in Drummondville 6-3 over Verdun, with two goals from Derek King. Their first loss of the tournament came in game three, losing 8-6 to the Prince Albert Raiders. With the loss, the Cataractes, Raiders and Greyhounds would all finish the round-robin with two wins and a loss. Shawinigan earned a spot in the finals on best goals for and against difference, with Sault Ste. Marie and Prince Albert to have a rematch in the semi-final game. On May 16, the Greyhounds lost again to the Raiders. Memorial Cup, 1991 The Greyhounds season of 1990–91 marked an incredible turnaround from seventh place the season before, to finishing first place and winning the Emms division. The Greyhounds swept both playoff series and earned a second round bye to reach the OHL finals against the defending champions, the Oshawa Generals. The J. Ross Robertson Cup finals had many subplots due to the big trade between the clubs in the previous season. Added to the mix was Joe Busillo, an overager picked up from Oshawa, who won the Memorial Cup with the Generals the previous year. Fans from the Soo were still very bitter towards Lindros, who was now the captain of the Generals. The Soo crowd loudly jeered Lindros every time he was on the ice during the championship series. The Greyhounds upset the heavily favoured defending champions in a six game series, winning the last game on home ice. The Greyhounds were led in scoring by Colin Miller, Tony Iob, and future NHLers Adam Foote and tough guy Denny Lambert. Other members to move onto the NHL included Drew Bannister, Bob Boughner, Ralph Intranuovo, Brad Tiley and goaltenders Kevin Hodson and Mike Lenarduzzi. The 1991 Memorial Cup was hosted by the QMJHL in Quebec City at the Colisée de Québec. Their opponents would be the WHL champion Spokane Chiefs, and the QMJHL finalists Drummondville Voltigeurs and the champion Chicoutimi Saguenéens. The Greyhounds did not win a game in the tournament, but gained valuable experience for next season. Memorial Cup, 1992 The 1991–92 Greyhounds repeated as winners of the Emms division. Sault Ste. Marie earned a first round bye in the playoffs, then defeated the Kitchener Rangers and Niagara Falls Thunder to return to the league finals. The Greyhounds won their third J. Ross Robertson Cup by defeating their northern counterparts, the North Bay Centennials in a seven game series. The Greyhounds were led by captain Rick Kowalsky, and in scoring by Jarrett Reid's 53 goals and also had two players with 100 point seasons, Colin Miller and Ralph Intranuovo. The Soo also gained a midseason boost and more toughness, acquiring future NHLer Chris Simon in a trade with the Ottawa 67's. The 1992 Memorial Cup was hosted by the WHL in Seattle, Washington at the Seattle Center Coliseum. Their opponents would be the WHL champion Kamloops Blazers, the QMJHL champion Verdun Collège Français, and the host Seattle Thunderbirds. The Greyhounds reversed their fortunes of the previous Memorial Cup, winning all three games of the round-robin, advancing directly to the tournament finals. Their opponent in the finals would be the Kamloops Blazers. The Greyhounds came back from an early 3-0 deficit 15 minutes into the game to tie the score at 3-3. Kamloops scored early in the third period for a 4-3 lead. Chris Simon then tied the game for Sault Ste. Marie with four minutes remaining to play. The game looked to be headed for overtime, until Kamloops' Zac Boyer scored on a breakaway with 14.6 seconds remaining to seal the victory for the Blazers. Memorial Cup, 1993 In the 1992–93, the Greyhounds won their third consecutive Emms division title. They narrowly beat out the Detroit Junior Red Wings by having more wins in the regular season despite both teams earning 81 points. The OHL revived the idea of a Super Series from six years previous to determine which team would host the Memorial Cup of 1993. The Greyhounds assured themselves of a third consecutive trip to the Memorial Cup, by sweeping the series versus the Leyden division champion Peterborough Petes. Jarrett Reid led Sault Ste. Marie in scoring through the playoffs, with 19 goals and 16 assists in 18 games. After the Super Series ended, the regular playoffs started. Sault Ste. Marie earned the first round bye, then defeated the Owen Sound Platers and the Junior Red Wings to reach the finals against the Petes. This time, the Petes prevailed 4 games to 1, spoiling the Greyhounds chances of a third consecutive J. Ross Robertson Cup. Joing the Greyhounds and Petes in the Memorial Cup would be the WHL champion Swift Current Broncos and the QMJHL champion Laval Titan. The Greyhounds and the Petes both finished the Memorial Cup round-robin with two wins and a loss. Sault Ste. Marie earned a berth in the finals by having beaten the Petes in the round robin. The two teams would meet again in the tournament finals, playing in front a hometown crowd of 4,757 spectators at the Memorial Gardens on May 23. Sault Ste. Marie led 3-0 after the first period, and held on to win their first Memorial Championship, beating the Petes 4-2. The victory party continued on Queen St. late into the evening. Recent years The Greyhounds followed up their Memorial Cup winning season with a strong 1993–94 campaign finishing second place in the division. The Soo reached the semi-finals, but lost the Junior Red Wings in six games. After the season, coach Ted Nolan departed for the Hartford Whalers. The following 1994–95 season, the Greyhounds finished last place in the league during a rebuilding season. In attempt to generate more sales, the Greyhounds redesigned their logo. It proved to be unpopular with the fans, and the team discontinued its use after the 1998–99 season, and went back to the classic logo. Centre Joe Thornton was the 1995–96 OHL rookie of the year and was the first player in the history of the franchise to be drafted first overall in the NHL Entry Draft. He was selected by the Boston Bruins. In the 2001–02 season, former Greyhound defenceman Craig Hartsburg took over as head coach after coaching stints in the NHL. Hartsburg was named the OHL coach of the year that season, then left the team to join the coaching staff of the Philadelphia Flyers. Replacing Hartsburg was former Greyhound netminder, and part-owner of the team, John Vanbiesbrouck. Vanbiesbrouck was forced to resign as coach during the season as a result of racist comments he had made about team captain, Trevor Daley. Hartsburg returned as coach midway through the 2004–05 season. After playing at the Sault Memorial Gardens from 1962 to 2006, the Greyhounds moved into their new home, The Steelback Centre, for the 2006–07 season. In June 2008, the arena was renamed The Essar Centre, following the purchase of naming rights by Essar Steel Algoma. In the 2007–08 OHL season, the Greyhounds had their best regular season since 1985, going 44-18-2-4, with a long undefeated streak to begin the year. The Greyhounds also had their longest post season run since 1994, making it to the conference finals before losing to the Kitchener Rangers in 5 games. In the 2008–09 season, assistant coach Denny Lambert assumed head coaching duties after Craig Hartsburg left to become head coach of the NHL's Ottawa Senators. Assistant coach Toots Kovacs also left the team, and was replaced by Mike Stapleton and Nick Warriner. The Greyhounds missed the playoffs for the first time since 2004. After several trades in the organization have shown a shift to rebuilding the team, Dave Torrie (General Manager), took over Head Coaching duties with the firing of Denny Lambert in January 2011. Later that same year Dave Torrie was also relieved of his duties and replaced with Kyle Dubas as General Manager. The fans also welcomed back Mike Stapleton as new Head Coach for next season, but was fired and replaced on December 3, 2012 by Sheldon Keefe, who is the present Head Coach. After the 2014-15 OHL season, the Greyounds had taken the Hamilton Spectator Trophy while setting a franchise record in regular season points. During the 2015 playoffs, the Greyhounds had their run ended by Connor McDavid and the Erie Otters in the Western Conference Finals. After one of the teams best seasons, head coach Sheldon Keefe had signed with the Toronto Marlies of the AHL. On July 10, 2015, Drew Bannister had been named head coach of the Greyhounds. Championships While in the Northern Ontario Junior Hockey League, the Greyhounds won the McNamara Trophy as playoff champions in 1967, 1970, and 1972. The Greyhounds were also regular season champions six times and playoff finalists 4 times. The Greyhounds also joined the Oshawa Generals and Peterborough Petes as the only OHL teams to make three consecutive appearances in the Memorial Cup. Since joining the OHL, Sault Ste. Marie has won a total of 8 division titles, four Hamilton Spectator Trophy titles, three J. Ross Robertson Cup titles, and one Memorial Cup title. ;Division Trophies * 1980–81 - Leyden Division * 1982–83 - Emms Division * 1984–85 - Emms Division * 1990–91 - Emms Division * 1991–92 - Emms Division * 1992–93 - Emms Division * 1996–97 - West Division * 2004–05 - West Division * 2007–08 - West Division * 2013-14 - West Division * 2014-15 - West Division * 2016-17 '''- West Division ;Hamilton Spectator Trophy * '''1980–81 - 47 wins, 2 ties, 96 points * 1982–83 - 48 wins, 1 tie, 97 points * 1984–85 - 54 wins, 1 tie, 109 points * 2014–15 - 54 wins, 12 L 0 OTL, 2 SL 110 points ;J. Ross Robertson Cup * 1981 Lost to Kitchener Rangers * 1983 Lost to Oshawa Generals * 1985 Champions vs. Peterborough Petes * 1991 Champions vs. Oshawa Generals * 1992 Champions vs. North Bay Centennials * 1993 Lost to Peterborough Petes ;Memorial Cup * 1985 3rd place in Drummondville, Québec * 1991 4th place in Québec City, Québec * 1992 Finalists vs. Kamloops Blazers * 1993 Champions vs. Peterborough Petes Coaches Terry Crisp was twice voted the OHL Coach of the Year, winning the Matt Leyden Trophy in 1982-83 and 1984-85. Craig Hartsburg won the same award in 2001-02. List of coaches with multiple seasons in parentheses. |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- * 1972–74 - Abbie Carricato (2) * 1974–75 - Angelo Bumbacco * 1975–77 - Muzz MacPherson (3) * 1977–78 - M. MacPherson & P. Theriault * 1978–79 - Paul Theriault (4) * 1979–85 - Terry Crisp (6) * 1985–86 - Don MacAdam * 1986–88 - Don Boyd (3) * 1988–89 - D. Boyd & T. Nolan * 1989–94 - Ted Nolan (6) * 1994–95 - Dan Flynn * 1995–97 - Joe Paterson (2) * 1997–99 - Dave Cameron (2) * 1999–01 - Paul Theriault (4) * 2001–02 - Craig Hartsburg (3) * 2002–03 - J.Vanbiesbrouck & Steve Harrison * 2003–04 - Marty Abrams (2) * 2004–05 - M. Abrams & C. Hartsburg * 2005–08 - Craig Hartsburg (4) * 2008–10 - Denny Lambert * 2010-10 - Dave Torrie (interm) * 2011-12 Mike Stapleton * 2012-15 Sheldon Keefe * 2015-present Drew Bannister |- Players Since the Sault Ste. Marie joined the OHA in 1972, the Greyhounds have sent 77 alumni onto play in the NHL. Three of those (Paul Coffey, Ron Francis and Wayne Gretzky) have been inducted into the Hockey Hall of Fame. ;Retired numbers * # 1 - John Vanbiesbrouck * # 4 - Craig Hartsburg * # 10 - Ron Francis * # 99 - Wayne Gretzky * # 5 Adam Foote Award winners CHL Rookie of the Year * 1995–96 - Joe Thornton CHL Top Draft Prospect Award * 1996–97 - Joe Thornton CHL Goaltender of the Year * 2001–02 - Ray Emery Red Tilson Trophy Most Outstanding Player * 1973–74 - Jack Valiquette * 1984–85 - Wayne Groulx Eddie Powers Memorial Trophy Scoring Champion * 1973–74 - Jack Valiquette (tied) * 1975–76 - Mike Kaszycki * 1980–81 - John Goodwin Jim Mahon Memorial Trophy Top Scoring Right Winger * 1996–97 - Joe Seroski Max Kaminsky Trophy Most Outstanding Defenceman * 1976–77 - Craig Hartsburg * 2009-10 - Jake Muzzin * 2012-13 - Ryan Sproul * 2014-15 - Anthony DeAngelo OHL Goaltender of the Year * 2001–02 - Ray Emery Jack Ferguson Award First Overall Draft Pick * 1986 - Troy Mallette * 1989 - Eric Lindros * 2009 - Daniel Catenacci Dave Pinkney Trophy Lowest Team GAA * 1981–82 - Marc D'Amour & John Vanbiesbrouck * 1984–85 - Scott Mosey & Marty Abrams * 1990–91 - Mike Lenarduzzi & Kevin Hodson * 1991–92 - Kevin Hodson Emms Family Award Rookie of the Year * 1973–74 - Jack Valiquette * 1975–76 - John Tavella * 1977–78 - Wayne Gretzky * 1978–79 - John Goodwin * 1984–85 - Derek King * 1995–96 - Joe Thornton F.W. "Dinty" Moore Trophy Best Rookie GAA * 1980–81 - John Vanbiesbrouck * 1983–84 - Gerry Iuliano * 1990–91 - Kevin Hodson William Hanley Trophy Most Sportsmanlike Player * 1977–78 - Wayne Gretzky * 1980–81 - John Goodwin Hockey Hall of Fame members There are six members of the Hockey Hall of Fame that have played for a team known as the Sault Ste. Marie Greyhounds. Bill Cook and Bun Cook played for the Greyhounds of the Northern Ontario Hockey Association (NOHA) between 1921–1925. Bill Cook was inducted in 1952, while Bun wasn't inducted until 1995 in the defunct Veteran category. Tony Esposito played for the Greyhounds of the Northern Ontario Junior Hockey League (NOJHL) during the 1962–63 season, and was inducted into the Hall in 1988. The current junior Greyhounds have three alumni inducted into Hockey Hall of Fame, they are Wayne Gretzky, Paul Coffey, and Ron Francis, who were respectively inducted in 1999, 2004, and 2007. NHL alumni : 1919 to 1945, 1949 to 1958 (NOHA ) *Jack Bionda *Stan Brown *Eddie Burke *Francis Cain *Ed Chadwick *William "Chick" Chalmers *'Bill Cook' *'Bun Cook' *Vic Desjardins *Bob Dill *Babe Donnelly *Alvin Fisher *Don Grosso *Jim Henry *Albert Holway *Ron Hurst *Joe Klukay *Julian Klymkiw *Pentti Lund *Jim McBurney *Gerry Munro *Gerry Odrowski *Peanuts O'Flaherty *Merlyn Phillips *Nels Podolsky *George Robertson *Ron Rowe *Harry Taylor *Flat Walsh *John Webster *Steve Wojciechowski : 1962 to 1972 (NOJHL ) *Ivan Boldirev *'Tony Esposito' *Jerry Korab *Wayne Maki *Jim Wiley *Mike Zuke : 1972 to present (OHA / OMJHL / OHL) *Brad Aitken *Bobby Babcock *Reid Bailey *Drew Bannister *Bruce Bell *Paul Beraldo *Jeff Beukeboom *Mike Boland *Bob Boughner *Garrett Burnett *Jeff Carter *Dan Cloutier *'Paul Coffey' *Tim Coulis *Dan Currie *Marc D'Amour *Trevor Daley *Gord Dineen *Ray Emery *John English *Rico Fata *Chris Felix *Peter Fiorentino *Adam Foote *Mike Fountain *'Ron Francis' *Sean Gagnon *Steve Gatzos *Aaron Gavey *Steve Graves *'Wayne Gretzky' *Wayne Groulx *Ron Handy *Dave Hannan *Craig Hartsburg *Dan Hinton *Kevin Hodson *Mike Hordy *Ralph Intranuovo *Ric Jackman *Ryan Jardine *Mike Kaszycki *Tyler Kennedy *Derek King *Denny Lambert *Tyler Larter *Mike Lenarduzzi *Danny Lucas *Troy Mallette *Brian McGrattan *Greg Millen *Marc Moro *Adam Munro *Ted Nolan *Doug Patey *Jim Pavese *Chad Penney *Nathan Perrott *Wayne Presley *Bob Probert *Gerry Rioux *Ken Sabourin *Doug Shedden *Charlie Simmer *Chris Simon *Steve Smith *Brad Staubitz *Jeremy Stevenson *Steve Sullivan *Bill Terry *Joe Thornton *Brad Tiley *Jiri Tlusty *Rick Tocchet *Jeff Toms *Eric Vail *Jack Valiquette *John Vanbiesbrouck *Josef Vasicek *Dave Watson *Paul Woods *Rob Zettler Team records Yearly results Regular season * 1962 to 1972 in the NOJHL * 1972 to 1974 in the OHA * 1974 to 1980 in the OMJHL * 1980 to present in the OHL Playoffs *'1962–63' Lost in semi-finals. *'1963–64' Lost in finals. *'1964–65' Lost in semi-finals. *'1965–66' Lost in finals. *'1966–67' McNamara Trophy Champions. *'1967–68' Lost in semi-finals. *'1968–69' Lost in finals. *'1969–70' McNamara Trophy Champions. *'1970–71' Lost in finals. *'1971–72' McNamara Trophy Champions. *'1972–73' Out of playoffs. *'1973–74' Out of playoffs. *'1974–75' Out of playoffs. *'1975–76' Defeated Oshawa Generals 6 points to 4 in first round. Lost to Sudbury Wolves 9 points to 5 in quarter-finals. *'1976–77' Defeated Peterborough Petes 3 games to 1 in first round. Lost to Ottawa 67's 4 games to 0, 1 tie in quarter-finals. *'1977–78' Defeated Kingston Canadiens 6 points to 4 in first round. Lost to Ottawa 67's 9 points to 7 in quarter-finals. *'1978–79' Out of playoffs. *'1979–80' Out of playoffs. *'1980–81' Defeated Oshawa Generals 8 points to 4 in division semi-finals. Defeated Kingston Canadians 9points to 5 in division finals. Lost to Kitchener Rangers 9 points to 3 in finals. *'1981–82' Earned bye through first round. 2nd place in Emms. Defeated Brantford Alexanders 8 points to 6 in quarter-finals. Lost to Kitchener Rangers 9 points to 3 in semi-finals. *'1982–83' Earned bye through first round. 1st place in Emms. Defeated Brantford Alexanders 8 points to 2 in quarter-finals. Defeated Kitchener Rangers 8 points to 2 in semi-finals. Lost to Oshawa Generals 9 points to 5 in finals. *'1983–84' Defeated Windsor Spitfires 6 points to 0 in first round. Defeated Brantford Alexanders 8 points to 4 in quarter-finals. Lost to Kitchener Rangers 8 points to 6 in semi-finals. *'1984–85' Defeated Kitchener Rangers 8 points to 0 in first round. Earned bye through quarter-finals. 1st place in Emms. Defeated Hamilton Steelhawks 9 points to 1 in semi-finals. Defeated Peterborough Petes 9 points to 5 in finals. OHL CHAMPIONS Finished Memorial Cup round robin tied for second place. Lost to Prince Albert Raiders 8-3 in semi-final game. *'1985–86' Out of playoffs. *'1986–87' Lost to Windsor Spitfires 4 games to 0 in first round. *'1987–88' Lost to London Knights 4 games to 2 in first round. *'1988–89' Out of playoffs. *'1989–90' Out of playoffs. *'1990–91' Defeated Dukes of Hamilton 4 games to 0 in first round. Earned bye through quarter-finals. 1st place in Emms. Defeated Niagara Falls Thunder 4 games to 0 in semi-finals. Defeated Oshawa Generals 4 games to 2 in finals. OHL CHAMPIONS Finished Memorial Cup round robin in 4th place. *'1991–92' Earned bye through first round. 1st place in Emms. Defeated Kitchener Rangers 4 games to 3 in quarter-finals. Defeated Niagara Falls Thunder 4 games to 1 in semi-finals. Defeated North Bay Centennials 4 games to 3 in finals. OHL CHAMPIONS Finished Memorial Cup round robin in 1st place, earning berth in finals. Lost to Kamloops Blazers 5-4 in championship game. *'1992–93' Defeated Peterborough Petes 4 games to 0 in super-series for right to host Memorial Cup. Earned bye through first round. 1st place in Emms. Defeated Owen Sound Platers 4 games to 0 in quarter-finals. Defeated Detroit Jr. Red Wings 4 games to 1 in semi-finals. Lost to Peterborough Petes 4 games to 1 in finals. Finished Memorial Cup round robin in 1st place, earning berth in finals. Defeated Peterborough Petes 4-2 in championship game. MEMORIAL CUP CHAMPIONS *'1993–94' Defeated Windsor Spitfires 4 games to 0 in division quarter-finals. Defeated Guelph Storm 4 games to 0 in division semi-finals. Lost to Detroit Jr. Red Wings 4 games to 2 in semi-finals. *'1994–95' Out of playoffs. *'1995–96' Lost to Sarnia Sting 4 games to 0 in division quarter-finals. *'1996–97' Defeated Detroit Whalers 4 games to 1 in division quarter-finals. Lost to Guelph Storm 4 games to 2 in quarter-finals. *'1997–98' Out of playoffs. *'1998–99' Lost to Owen Sound Platers 4 games to 1 in conference quarter-finals. *'1999–00' Defeated Kitchener Rangers 4 games to 1 in conference quarter-finals. Defeated Erie Otters 4 games to 3 in conference semi-finals. Lost to Plymouth Whalers 4 games to 1 in conference finals. *'2000–01' Out of playoffs. *'2001–02' Lost to Windsor Spitfires 4 games to 2 in conference quarter-finals. *'2002–03' Lost to Kitchener Rangers 4 games to 0 in conference quarter-finals. *'2003–04' Out of playoffs. *'2004–05' Lost to Windsor Spitfires 4 games to 3 in conference quarter-finals. *'2005–06' Lost to London Knights 4 games to 0 in conference quarter-finals. *'2006–07' Defeated Saginaw Spirit 4 games to 2 in conference quarter-finals. Lost to London Knights 4 games to 3 in conference semi-finals. *'2007–08' Defeated Saginaw Spirit 4 games to 0 in conference quarter-finals. Defeated Guelph Storm 4 games to 1 in conference semi-finals. Lost to Kitchener Rangers 4 games to 1 in conference finals. *'2008–09' Out of playoffs. *'2009–10' Lost to Plymouth Whalers 4 games to 1 in conference quarter-finals. *'2010–11' Out of playoffs. *'2011–12' Out of playoffs. *'2002–13' Lost to Owen Sound Attack 4 games to 2 in conference quarter-finals. *'2013–14' Defeated Owen Sound Attack 4 games to 1 in conference quarter-finals. Lost to Erie Otters 4 games to 0 in conference semi-finals. *'2014–15' Defeated Saginaw Spirit 4 games to 0 in conference quarter-finals. Defeated Guelph Storm 4 games to 0 in conference semi-finals. Lost to Erie Otters 4 games to 2 in conference finals. *'2015-16' Defeated Sarnia Sting 4 games to 3 in conference quarter-finals. Lost to Erie Otters 4 games to 1 in conference semi-finals. *'2016-17' Defeated Flint Firebirds 4 games to 1 in conference quarter-finals. Lost to Owen Sound Attack 4 games to 2 in the conference semi-finals *'2017-18' Defeated Saginaw Spirit 4 games to 2 in conference quarter-finals. Defeated Owen Sound Attack 4 games to 3 in the conference semi-finals. Defeated Kitchener Rangers 4 games to 3 in conference finals. Lost to Hamilton Bulldogs 4 games to 2 in Final *'2018-19' Defeated Owen Sound Attack 4 games to 1 in conference quarter-finals. Lost to Saginaw Spirit 4 games to 2 in conference semi-finals Uniforms and logos The Greyhounds colours are predominantly red and white. Black and silver trim were added in the late 1980s, as well as four stars above the logo. Sault Ste. Marie has used their classic red circle logo with the running greyhound for all but four seasons of their existence. From 1995 to 1999 the Greyhounds redesigned their logo (inset right), to what became known by fans as the "Ugly Dog" or "Snoopy" logo. Due to public backlash and a fan petition for its removal, the team discontinued its use and went back to the classic logo. For the 2009-10 switchover to the Reebok Edge jersey system, the Greyhounds returned to their classic jerseys from the 1970s and early 80s, including removing black from their colour scheme. On November 1, 2006, the Greyhounds unveiled a third jersey seen here. Arenas The first home of the Greyhounds from 1919 to 1945 was Gouin Street Arena. The arena had wooden benches for 1,000 spectators. It was destroyed by fire in 1945. An outdoor rink at Pullar Stadium was used until a new indoor facility was built. Sault Memorial Gardens The Greyhounds played home games at the Sault Memorial Gardens from 1949 to 2006. The building was named for the war veterans of World War II. The Gardens hosted Memorial Cup games in 1978 and 1993, and the OHL All-Star Game in 1979. The last game at the Gardens was played on Tuesday, March 28, 2006. Demolition of the Gardens began on April 27, 2006. All that remains of the Gardens is the Memorial Tower, which is part of "Memorial Square". The red beacon of the Memorial Tower was preserved and continues to be lit on game days. *Sault Memorial Gardens - The OHL Arena & Travel Guide Essar Centre The Greyhounds moved to the new Essar Centre for the 2006–07 OHL season. The new arena was built in the east parking lot of the Memorial Gardens, and is the largest such centre in Northern Ontario. Its naming rights were purchased by Essar Steel Algoma of Sault Ste. Marie, Ontario. The inaugural game was played on October 11, 2006, resulting in a 2-1 loss to the Sudbury Wolves. The 2008 OHL All-Star Classic was held at the Essar Centre during the 2007–08 season. *Essar Centre - The OHL Arena & Travel Guide References External links *www.soogreyhounds.com Official team web site *http://www.soohounds.com/forum/index.php Fan Bandwagon Forum *Ontario Hockey League Official OHL web site *Canadian Hockey League Official CHL web site Category:Canadian ice hockey teams Category:Ontario Hockey League team Category:Established in 1972 Category:Sault Ste. Marie Greyhounds Category:Soo -Sudbury League teams Category:Independent teams in Northern Ontario Senior Playoffs Category:Central Amateur Hockey League teams